Ruined Cites and butts
by Bellabooty22
Summary: A Girl explores the desert amd comes across quite some tough punishment for her butt
1. Chapter 1

**Old, ruined cities... (and butt cheeks)**

Deep in the deserts of Alvina we find a young woman wandering the desert, deep in the wild sand dunes. She was searching desperately for ancient ruins of the past civilizations that had been conquered by the Alvianan Empire and their gigantic conquest. She herself was seeking the knowledge and the riches that the old civilizations were rumored to have kept in the ruins of their once great cities. She was determined to find out what they were as she wandered the dunes, her skirt fluttering up in the wind to reveal...her naked ass!

She didn't wear panties when she explored above ground as she really didn't wanna soak them in sweat, which left her perky ass, small pink anus, and clean shaven pussy exposed to the elements all the time.

She continued to wander outwards into the desert, looking around carefully as her skirt fluttered around, revealing her butt and pussy each time it happens as she sifted through the sands carefully. She stopped for a moment however as she had already been searching for 4 hours already, she began looking for a place to rest her weary body for a moment, slogging through the sands for a good few minutes before finding something she wouldn't have expected to find...an oasis! An actual oasis!

She couldn't be happier, she quickly rushed over to the small oasis which had some rocks, a pretty deep clean source of water, and some trees for shade. To which she sighed gleefully as she went to plant her tired ass on the rocks for a moment...only for her to leap back up and scream as she quickly rushed over to the water and planted her ass into it.

Her ass had suffered intense burns from the rocks as they had been roasting in the hot desert sun for almost a full day...Which made her whimper and grumble in pain as her cheeks were cooling down in the water.

She then stood back up after she finished cooling off her asscheeks and walked over to the tree to sit in the shade. Breathing a sigh of relief for a brief moment as her cheeks rested in the more cool sand, she sighed and at first felt at ease until she felt a sharp pinching in her cheeks, making her yelp loudly and jump two feet in the air onto her feet.

She lifted her skirt and looked at her booty wide-eyed and saw something pinching on her right butt cheeks - a scorpion!

She shook her butt frantically until she managed to shake the creature away and then quickly backed off from the critter while keeping her eye on the direction the little poison dealer scurried off too...Only to feel another sharp stabbing pain in her cheeks, causing her to scream in sudden fear and pain as she then backed away from the source of the sudden stabbing sensation.

She looked back to find a large cactus that she foolishly ended up backing her already abused backside into, making her grow even more frustrated as she threw off her skirt in anger.

She didn't want to have to set up camp already but now she was forced to by her own dumb luck and and clumsiness that has brought her staggering amounts of butt torment.

Through gritted teeth and pained whimpers she set up camp, with plenty of difficulty that is too.

Her tent was basically a small home in a sense as it had a bed and other amenities inside, she waddled over to the bed and looked at her poor ass in the mirror. Her cheeks had been burnt harshly with a red color, had two slightly deep stab wounds in the shape of a scorpion's pincers and a cluster of painful cacti needles sticking out of them.

After a few minutes of plucking and yiping her ass was needle free finally, she then grabbed some medical ointment and bandages to take care of her large ass. It took her another few minutes to get herself coated and bandaged but she managed it, feeling the soothing cool of the ointment she then went into her bag and rummaged out a pair of white panties and slid them on, taking a good look at her ass in the mirror with a smirk before she got into the bed and breathed a relaxed sigh

She closed her eyes and went to sleep for a moment, however she quickly woke up minutes late by horrid nightmare of her ass being spanked by her mother caused her to almost jump out of her bed. But she was able to calm herself down and lay down again, breathing gently. She had plenty of time to rest, for now at least. She rolled onto her side to try and close her eyes again...until her stomach rumbled and she let out a soft toot, making her blush before she fully focused on sleeping.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

Equipped with a new pair of black and white striped, skin tight panties on her fat butt, the female explorer began wandering the desert again after cleaning up her camp. Heading north of her oasis, she began searching the rolling dunes of the Alvinan desert to find the ruins of the old enemies of the Alvianan Empire. The hot air and sand scorched around her as she wandered for hours, wiping her sweat every once in a while. Despite being supposedly a professional explorer, she was ill-dressed for the desert and had to protect her young, dainty eyes from the harsh sun and rough sand dunes with only her gloved hands and hat. However she became so focused on trying to block the sun out of her vision she trips on something solid, landing flat on her ass on some sort of switch which causes the sand to shift to reveal to her an entrance to what seemed to be an underground ruin of the civilization she was looking for!

This caused her to jump for joy as she quickly opened her bag to grab a torch, igniting it with her lighter and quickly entered the tunnel. However as she entered she slipped again, sliding down the stairs of the entrance on her already bruised ass, damaging it even further. Once she reached the bottom she got up and rubbed her ass in pai. Mumbling to herself to get better shoes as she whimpered from the fresh stinging enforced by the damage caused by the impromptu stair slide, but continued forwards.

Inside, she could see decaying walls with ancient glyphs and and other signs of an ancient yet advanced civilization that was long extinct. She inferred that any defenses that the city still had were long broken and inoperable due to the age of the city alone.

Soon afterwards she got deeper and deeper into the dark and ruins, finding artifacts of the civilization such as old weapons of city guards, broken urns and old manuscripts, some which still had value to the many guilds in the city. She however ignored them as she thought of them as worthless. Her eyes were only set on finding something shiny like gold and jewels, as she was sure those would make her a rich woman.

Hours go by however, and yet she has not found anything she considered worthwhile. She was growing quite tired but more than that, she was feeling a familiar gurgling and rumbling in the pit of her lower stomach, that made her regret not taking care of her needs back at the camp… Making her bite her lip as she clenched her cheeks.

Quickly she began looking for a place to poop in peace, one hand clamped to her ass while her other hand holding the torch as she waddled around the ruined city square, finding what looked like an ancient porta potty looking structure. She quickly waddled in and set her torch into a holder in the wall, and began sliding her panties down with a small toot… Only to feel a rough bite and hear heavy hissing from behind her, revealing she discovered a snake nest! ...Which the inhabitants did not take kindly to being farted on… She quickly swatted away at the snakes with her torch, causing them to recoil in fear as she waddled away with a large bite mark in her right asscheek from the mother snake. Her poop almost slipped out of her ass in fear but she managed to contain it as she made sure the snakes did not follow her.

Her stomach was aching as she felt the urge to shit even further, pulling her panties up again as she moaned. She was so desperate to poop but she didn't want to do it just anywhere… And certainly not in her panties… She explored the ruins more and more, letting out wet desperate farts which made her skirt flutter and made her blush despite no one being around.

Suddenly the gas-filled silence was cut by a loud grinding and clattering noise which made the explorer yelp, only to realize she activated another pressure plate! She looked around in anticipation but was relieved to see that the only thing that happened was that a spiked-filled pit was revealed whence the trap door opened next to her with her being no-where near the danger zone. She sighed and let herself calm down without even noticing that the surprise made her shart her panties a bit.

She looked at the trap door and had a thought… A genius idea that could finally put an end to her long quest to find a bathroom. She lowered her panties and hovered her ass over the trap door, getting ready to drop a solid load into the hole and forgetting about it. She looked down to her legs and was startled by something… It wasn't the alarming brown stain on her panties, it was a giant creepy spider that was climbing up her leg!

She screamed in terror as of having her greatest fear climb her leg and she lost her footing, letting gravity do the rest. The explorer's fat ass fell right into the spike-filled trap, making it be impaled by the sharp spikes!  
A second of silence and realizing what happened was followed by the loudest scream of pain yet, a scream that resonated all over the ruins.

She leapt off the spikes, whimpering in pain as she waddled away. Little bloody puncture marks on her cheeks as she pulled up her panties again, her stomach rumbling much more ominously as she whimpered in desperation and pain. Her ass was aching hard as she felt her cheeks, making her whimper as she ran her fingers across the spots she was stabbed, causing quick stings of pain corse through her.

She tried getting over her pain and find somewhere to poop… However her stomach had other plans as it lurched uncontrollably, causing her to fall to her knees and fart hard, making her moan in pain as she lost control of her bowels, quickly filling her underwear with the creamy mush into the striped receptacle like ice cream into a cone. Unable to properly react at first she only stayed in her squatted position, loading up her panties at full force. Making her slightly tear up from both the pain and the embarrassment of filling her panties like a little girl, even though she was completely alone.

She cursed her dumb luck… Actually… She cursed her dumb brain that got her into that mess as well. She couldn't deny that a lot of her bad luck was due to her own stupid choices…however she couldn't dwell on it...not now at least. She had to get out of there.

She made her way out of the ruins ashamed that she failed her quest and she filled her panties, without even any shiny treasure to show for it. She felt like a failure as she slowly made her way back to town, which took her till sundown to find it. She then entered the city, the guards were first to see the large bulge swaying under her skirt, flies lingering around it as well. Making the guards snicker at her failure to even stop her own shit from filling her cute panties. Then she entered the district her home and her guild were in, where other guild members were just getting home as well only to find her sadly waddling through the square, with loaded panties and all. Some snickered, others gagged at the smell. She looked down in shame until she bumped into someone and landed flat on her ass, mushing the mess against her already stinging cheeks...She looked up to find her mentor and hero herself! Making her yipe as her mentor took one glimpse of her and kept walking, while loudly muttering "What a disgusting waste…You clearly had no clue what you were doing..." causing her to tear up as she was on her knees and just give up and sob loudly. Realizing her failures have finally caused her to lose her mentors respect...


End file.
